Un sueño cumplido
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Todos tenemos sueños humedos en los que somos dominados por gente que normalmente tiene cierto poder sobre nosotros, un padre, un profesor... sueños inconfesables, pero de los que poco nos arrepentimos. Mi sueño es muy sencillo, quiero que mi novio, Teddy, me someta a su entera voluntad que me ate, me de latigazos y me penetre sin piedad.


**Título:** un sueño cumplido.

 **Pairing:** James/Teddy (mi OTP y una de las parejas más cuquis de toda la Tercera Generación)

 **Rated:** M-MA.

 _Nada de esto me pertenece, todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowlling._

 **Sumary:** lemon, relación sexual explícita, slash, relación hombre/hombre (no el musico de los Guns n Roses), PWP y sadomasoquismo.

 **Número de palabras:** 2.717

 **N. A:** bueno, pues aquí está esta cosa. Este relato, este fic. Tiene sadomaso, como ya dije, James quiere que su novio, Teddy lo someta y haga con él lo que quiera. Es un fic algo extraño, hace tiempo que busco uno sado. Pero la verdad es que apenas he encontrado alguno.

Si alguien no quiere leerlo que no lo lea, nadie le obliga ha hacerlo. Pero si lo lees es bajo tu propia responsabilidad y luego no te quejes, porque está bastante claro de que va. Si hay algún error ortografico lo siento mucho, reviso varias veces los fics antes de subirlos pero siempre se me olvida algo. Los lugares y personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran habría mucho más incesto y sexo gay, y las varitas se usarian para algo más que hacer magia, así que alegraros de que no sea mia. Si dejan algún Review se lo agradeceré mucho e intentaré responderlo lo antes posible.

A ver si adivináis. ¿Eh? ¿Eh? Pues sí, otro resubido.

* * *

 **Un sueño cumplido.**

* * *

 **I**

Todos tenemos sueños humedos en los que somos dominados por gente que normalmente tiene cierto poder sobre nosotros, un padre, un profesor... sueños inconfesables, pero de los que poco nos arrepentimos. Mi sueño es muy sencillo, quiero que mi novio, Teddy, me someta a su entera voluntad, que me ate, me de latigazos y me penetre sin piedad, haciendome gemir, retorciendome los pezones, haciéndome suplicar que siga. Aquí estoy, yo, James Sirius Potter, de 16 años, tumbado sobre el pecho desnudo de mi anterior mencionado novio, jadeando aún por lo que acabábamos de hacer, estremeciendome por sus carias en mi pelo. Escucho su risita al sentir y ver como me estremezco y le doy un golpecito en el hombro, más para que pare que en si para hacerle daño, y le miro a los ojos.

—No te rías de mi, bobo —hago un puchero y me acerco de nuevo a sus labios para besarlo, sonriendo de nuevo al sentir como acaricia mi nuca, atrallendome hacía él para intensificar el beso.

—Me río de ti si quiero, bobito mio —inflo los mofletes por el comentario pero me los pincha con las puntas de los indices, hacendo que suelte el aire—. Eres tan adorable cuando te comportas como un niño pequeño.

—Yo no hago eso, yo soy un león —hago una especie de rugido y me siento sobre su abdomen, besando su cuello sonriendo y succionandolo hasta hacerle un chupetón, uno más a la colección que en su cuello lucia como si fueran medallas—. Teddy... — lo miro a los ojos— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Es un poco personal pero...

—James, eso ni se pregunta. Sabes que me encanta hacerte feliz. Solo dime qué es.

—Verás, yo... querría llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. No casarnos, a otro nivel en la cama —sonrío un poco al ver como me mira, ya que al parecer no ha entendido muy bien lo que le he querido decir.

—¿A otro nivel? James, ya me estrujas y desnutres todo lo que puedes dentro de la cama. Bueno... en la cama, en el pasillo, en los jardines, en el lago, en tu cuarto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en la de Hufflepuff... —suelto un bufido mirandolo mal. ¿Soy yo o está dando a entender que soy una zorra en la cama? No, eso no puede ser—. Lo que digo, James, es que no se a que te refieres. No quería insultarte si es que es lo que has entendido.

—Verás, me refiero a que me apetece probar cosas nuevas.

—¿Quieres hacer un trio, James? Es eso lo qué estas diciendo, ¿no?

—¿Un trio? —Niego y lo miro, pasando un dedo por su pecho—. No me digas qué te aburro y quieres tirarte a otro... u otra.

—No, James. No quiero tirarme a otro. Y tú ya eres Bastante chica para mi —dice con una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida en sus labios, a los que respondo lo más cortes que puedo. Agarro sus pezones y los retuerzo con algo de fuerza, para despues mirarlo con cara inocente—.James, eso duele. Era broma —sonríe y me besa la frente, acurrucandome de nuevo en su pecho. Acaricia de nuevo mi pelo—.Si no es un trio, ¿qué es lo que quieres probar, amor mio?

—Pues... este... yo... un poco de —digo algo tan bajo y susurrante que no consifue entenderme, y me mira con cara rara—. Sado. Sadomasoquismo. Quiero que me ates y me fuerces.

—¿Qué? —Me mira de nuevo extrañado, pero pronto la cambia por una sonrisa picara que me hace estremecerme—. Me parece genial... pero ya mañana. Ahora duerme que mañana voy a matarte a placer —pasa un dedo por mi barbilla sonriendo y me vuelve a besar. Después se tumba en la cama y me abraza. Me abrazo a él.

No puedo creerlo, por fin mi sueño se haría realidad, y con la persona a la que más amo del universo a mi novio. Estoy deseando que el día siguiente llegara y ver lo que Teddy me tiene preparado. Aunque me cueste un poco por los nervios consigo quedarme dormido, babeando el pecho de Teddy.

* * *

 **II**

Me despierto, hecho una bolita sobre la cama. Me limpio las babas de la barbilla y muevo la cabeza un poco. Estoy solo, obviamente, Teddy no esta, y ni me ha dejado una misera nota, ni se ha despedido. Aunque al menos ha tenido la consideración de taparme con la manta. Río un poco, ¿cómo puedo pensar que Teddy se ha ido y punto? Es martes, a las 10:30 de la mañana y hoy es un día lectivo, así que Ted estará en clase. Por suerte esa mañana no tengi clase hasta las 12 así que puedo levantarse tarde. Una de las desventajas de que tu novio sea un año mayor que tú es que no teneis los mismos horarios y es más complicado. Aunque bueno, esta tarde ninguno de los dos tenemos clase así que podemos hacer cualquier cosa, como esa que Teddy y yo sabemos y que realmente espero que él recuerde y que cumpla su palabra de hacerlo realidad.

Me estiro un poco en la cama antes de ponerme en pie. Me pongo la ropa interior y luego me coloco mi uniforme de Gryffindor. Bajo a la Sala Común y recuerdo que hoy no estaba en Gryffindor, sino en Hufflepuff, por lo que es normal que algunos me miren raro al verme salir del dormitorio de los chicos de una casa que no es la mia. Aunque la mayoria, sobre todo los chicos de quinto curso en adelante, apenas les sorprende que lo haga, ya que ya estan acostumbrados, al igual que los de mi Sala Común lo estan, de que Teddy valla e icluso duerma allí de vez en cuando, por no decir siempre.

Me despido de un par de chico, amigo de Ted o mios, conocidos sobre todo en el Quidditch, y salgo de Hufflepuff. Ando hacía mi casa, sin demasiada prisa ya que tengo de sobra para ducharme y volver a vestirme para ir a clase de Transformaciones.

Noto como alguien presiona mi brazo y me giro para ver a Lorcan, reconocible, entre otras cosas, por la corbata de Slytherin que luce atada en un brazo; y le sonrío.

—Hola, pequeño Scamander —digo sonriendo y lo abrazo.

—Hola, gran Potter —ríe devolviendome el abrazo y me besa la mejilla.

—Tú tan besucón como siempre, por lo que veo —aunque no lo digo como una queja y le revuelvo el pelo.

—Parece que te molesta, pero tú eres igual —me da un toque en la nariz riendo.

—Bueno, bonito de cara, ¿qué deseáis de este noble y bello caballero?

—Tengo algo para ti de Teddy —saca un regalo pequeño y me lo da— me ha dicho, palabras textuales: esto es para lo de esta noche. No lo puedes abrir hasta que salgas de las clases esta tarde, y solo cuando estes en un lugar apartado de los jardines —me mira con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Así que para lo de esta noche?— Suelta una risita y me despeina—. Dice que si lo abres antes o cuando estés con alguien más te dejará —se encoge de hombros y se despide con la mano. Se va dejandome ente estrañado y palido.

Me quedo mirando el regalo, preguntándome qué será, pero dedico no abrirlo. No tanto por la amemaza sino porque si es para esta noche será porque ya tiene algo preparado para hacer. Decido meterme el regalo en el bolsillo e irme hacía Gryffindor. Una vez allí me ducho y me visto, para después irme a clase.

* * *

 **III**

Tras salie de clase, me dirijo hacía los jardines. Se que cuando Ted me ha dicho lo de que fuera a un lugar apartado de los jardines se refería a nuestro lugar secreto. No lo llamamos así porque seamos los unicos que sepamos donde esta, sino porque no está demasiado transitado y muy poca gente lo conoce. Además, aquí es donde Teddy me dio el primer beso, dondonde me confesó que me amaba y me pidió salir. Me siento como un indio al llegar y saco el regalo de mi bolsillo. Es un pequeño paquete de color azul, rodeado por una cinta roja y una pegatina con una emoticono con forma de sonrisa —:)— aunqu la verdad es que esta daba un poco de miedo.

Quito la cinta y paso un dedo por la caja, acariciándola antes de abrir la caja. Antes de que pueda reaccionar un gas impacta contra mi cara, metiéndose por mis fosas nasales, y me deja inconsciente. Callendo de espaldas sobre los brazos de Teddy, quien estaba esperando que lo abriera. Se levanta acurrucandome en su pecho y me lleva a una sala que había acomodado para poder hacer mi sueño realidad, el de ser tomado, poseido y forzado por él, con prácticas sadomasoquistas.

Entra en la sala y me tumba en el suelo, me desnuda completamente y pone una sabana blanca rodeando mi cintura. Me pone un collar grande en el cuello y lo ata al suelo con una larga correa al suelo. Saca su varita del bolsillo y me apunta —enervate—.

El hechizo impacta contra mi, haciendo que me despierte pero me sorprendo al notar el collar y miro toda la habitación. No consigo destinguir en que habitación estoy, esta totalmente a oscuras salvo por la tenue luz que desprenden un par de pequeñas velas alojadas al rededor de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome ver, aunque ya lo había notado, que iba desnudo salvo por la saban. Alzo un poco la vista y veo a Teddy, cruzado de brazos y observando como me despierto, esperando a que haya terminado de comprender lo que estaba pasando para acercarse a mi a paso lento pero firme. Se para a mi lado y me agarra del pelo, elevandome. Me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos, ojos que muestran deseo, por poseerme y hacerme suyo, algo que me estremece. Pasa un dedo por uno de mis pezones y lo aprieta y retuerce con fuerza, haciento que suelte un fuerte gemido con una mezcla de dolor y placer. Pasa sus mano, recorriendo mi cuerpo, un cuerpo qu sabe que le pertenece. Besa y muerde mi cuello, palmeando mi culo y apretándolo. Me arrodilla en el suelo y toma mi cabeza por un mechón. Saca su erección, roja y latiente y la pasa por mi cara, abriendo mi boca y metiéndola en mi boca, y empezando a mover sus caderas contra mi boca. Oigo como gime por cada embestida que me da contra la boca y la saca de esta para golpearme la mejilla y la lengua con la polla, volviendo a meterla en mi boca rápidamente. Jadeo al sentir las embestidas. Toma mi pelo con fuerza y alza mi cabeza, echandola hacía atras y masturbandose con mi mejilla hasta acabar viniendose en esta.

Agarra la cadena y anda en circulos por la sala, haciendome andar a gatas. Se para de repente y me levanta, me mira a los ojos y me pega a él por la cintura, besandome con fuerza y estrujando mi culo. Me gira y me pega a la pared de frente y pellizca mi culo, besando mi espalda y haciendo que gimiera y me estremeciera. Muerde mi cuello y me quita la sabana, lo único que me tapaba, y pasa su erección ya humeda entre mis nalgas. Gimo al notar como me penetra y araña mi espalda, moviendo sus caderas contra mi. Coge el collar y me echa la cabeza hacía atrás, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y retorciendo mis pezones. Me agarra las caderas y me pega a él, penetrandome profundo, y me mueve rapido contra él y rozando mi protata con la punta de su erección.

Gimo con fuerza, como él queria, gimo para él. Ese es mi sueño, sentirme dominado, que me obliguen a gemir, que me saque los gemidos. Hace aparecer un latigo y lo pasa por cortes y arañazos que él mismo había provocado, acariciándolos. Gimo con fuerza y aprieto con fuerza la pared con los puños hasta dejar mis nudillos palidos y blancos por la falta de sangre, deseando que me follara más fuerte y que me golpease con el latigo.

—Dime, zorrita —susurra contra mi oido, con voz ronca por el placer y golpea mi trasero con el latigo, haciendo que arquee la espalda—. ¿Qué quieres que te haga? Dilo —muerde mi cuello— Di: soy tu zorrita y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras— comienza a masturbarme, que junto a lo antes dicho, hace que una oleada de placer recorra todo mi cuerpo y me corra en su mano, gimiendo con fuerza.

—So.. soy una... zorrita— gimo con fuerza—. Soy tu zorrita. Hazme lo que quieras —vuelvo a sentir el impacto del latigo sobre mi piel, aunque esta vez sobre mi abdomen, repitiendo el proceso varias veces por mi trasero, mi abdomen y mi espalda. Siento como los moratones bajo los latigazos y las palmeadas de Teddy comienzan a formarse, pero no me importa demasiado. El dolor se ve muy compensado por el placer, un placer que nunca antes había provado, pero que ahora que lo hago no quiero que acabe nunca.

Nunca pensé que Teddy pudiera ser así, pensaba que sería algo más recatado o que tendría algo de cuidado, pero me alegro de que no lo haga. Pasa la mano libre del latigo por mi mejilla y luego mete dos dedos en mi boca, haciendo que mis gemidos apagados suenen raros, apenas en un susurro. Siento como vuelvo a venirme, aunque esta vez no me estaba masturbando, solo por el placer que recibia por las fuertes embestidas que recibia. Intento gemir su nombre pero no puedo ya que tengo aun su mano en mi boca y me lo impide. Siento como se viene en mi y gimo con fuerza, arañando la pared y mordiendo sus dedos con fuerza, hasta sentir el sabor de su sangre en mi boca y de la mia caer de mi espalda y mi espalda. Sale de mi y caigo inconsciente sobre sus brazos, desmayado por el placer y el cansancio de la sesión de sexo intensivo.

* * *

 **IV**

Me despierto sobre los brazos alguien, y aunque con los ojos cerrados no sepa sobre quien estoy, sí que lo se. Esa forma de acariciar mi pelo, de acunarme en sus brazos y de besar de vez en cuando mi frente, para que me despierte lo antes posible. Abro los ojos lentamente y bostezo, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me enderezo sobre su regazo y le miro a los ojos.

—Buenas amor. ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal dormiste? —sonríe y me besa la frente

—Do... ¿dormir? O sea, que lo de anoche solo fue un sueño— suspiro pero él niega.

—Si te refieres a lo de que te secuestrase y te follara... no, no fue un sueño.

—Uff, menos mal. Fue demasiado placentero para ser solo un sueño —beso sus labios—. Qué raro que no me duelan las marcas y arañazos que ayer me hiciste.

—Eso es porque después de que cayeras rendido en mis brazos curé una a una todas tus heridas. La única que no he podido ha sido la tuya —me enseña un mordisco mal cicatrizado en los nudillos de su mano derecha.

—Perdón —dejo un pequeño beso sobre la marca antes de mirarle a los ojos y darle un pequeño beso.

—Aún no me has dicho qué te pareció; si te gustó o no...

—Eso es porque me diste tan fuerte y duro que me quedé desmayado nada más acabar. Y no, no me gustó— veo como baja la cabeza paro se la elevo por la barbilla obligándolo a que mire mis ojos—. ;e encantó. El mejor polvo de mi vida.

—Gracias, pero deberías seguir durmiemdo. Ayer fue un día agotador y debes estar muerto de cansancio.

—Pues un poco sí —me restriego contra su pecho bostezando—. Pero solo podré quedarme dormido si mi lobito duerme conmigo. Que seguro que tú también estas cansado.

Asiente con una sonrisa y me hago una bolita sobre su pecho, ronroneando por las caricias que me proporciona en la cabeza y en la espalda hasta que me quedo dormido, y abrazado a él.

* * *

 **FI** **N**

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 **¡A ella le gusta la gasolina!**


End file.
